


I Can’t Stay

by howlingstiles



Series: Cluster of Collisions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Season/Series 02, Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: Stiles stroked a wayward flower before placing it back into the triskelion. “Gerard, Chris and Kate’s dad, is here. And from what I’ve seen with Scott, he’s out to kill us all. Which is just fantastic, he can come back for revenge but you can’t? He’s made Scott his lap dog,” A soft smile erased the snarl. “Sorry I had to, you never were a fan of dog jokes. I think Gerard’s gonna go after me, whether because of Scott or Derek. So I...I can’t stay. I can’t come visit you anymore. I don’t him to find where you’re at. Last thing I need to hear is you’ve been light on fire again.”





	

Stiles clambered down and settled on the disintegrating floors of the Hale house. He looked around as he pulled the wolfsbane flowers, safely contained in a closed mason jar, out of his bag from routine. Smoke lingered in the air, the moonlight from the full moon rested nearly right where Peter laid buried underneath the house. Furniture still in place after six years. Blackened mold hung from the ceiling and covered the floor. Stiles resolutely ignores that in favor of remaining on the floor and looked at the new floor boards that hide Peter’s body.

 _Yeah, because that isn’t a dead giveaway Derek_.

Stiles sighed and looked at the moon, full and skewed by tree branches like out of a D-rated horror movie. Stiles snorted and shook his head, he brought his gaze back to the walls of the house and stared at the charred family picture that hung on the wall. Fitting that the only Hales that he knows are mostly salvage, the rest of the frozen smiling faces, well. Talia is the only one standing with a relatively unburnt face.

Stiles looked away, feeling like he was invading privacy.

He rolled the jar between his hands. “I hope you appreciate my gifts, Peter. It’s hard trying to explain to a Sheriff dad why his son goes out of his way to get a technically poisonous flower. Repeatedly.” He twirled the cap off and shook the flowers out to fall into his waiting hand. Placing the jar next to his bag he shuffled to his knees. Stiles leaned over and shoved portions of the flowers to stand between the floorboards where, he hopes, is where Peter’s head is. After arranging them languidly into the Hale triskelion he settled back and stared as they sway in their place.

Stiles blinked away the sting from his eyes and swallowed the lump building in his throat.

“I guess my hospital visits weren’t enough for you after all, huh?” Stiles mumbled, his fingers making circles in the dust and soot. “I’m surprised Derek hasn’t said anything yet. He knows I’ve been coming here, I’m sure he smelled my scent in your hospital room.” Stiles paused. “I think, I think Derek thought I knew you were awake. That I was helping you, and I mean, yeah, in a way I did. I was the one that told you the names of the people I found were responsible and told you my theory behind it. At least I’m not the one behind your clothes Creeperwolf. But maybe that’s why I been allowed to come here.”

Stiles swiped at his eyes when he felt the tears break through. The laugh that shook it’s way out of his chest was more sob. He kept his hands over his eyes like he was hiding away from the person buried 6 feet under. “Scott’s been getting better with his senses and he picked up the ash from the house when I came to visit before school. He wasn’t too happy and tried to tell me to stay away. That this wasn’t my business. I managed to distract him with Allison and their nightmare of a relationship.”

A bitter chuckle came through, a nasty snarl of a smile left behind. “I don’t want or need Scott finding out about you. He thinks Derek tossed you in the lake or something. And my dad. My dad has enough on his plate to be worrying about where I go. I know I told you but he lost his job because of me a couple weeks ago.” Stiles trailed off, he brought his hands back down and saw the black marks streaked on them.

Great, raccoon eyes.

Stiles stroked a wayward flower before placing it back into the triskelion. “Gerard, Chris and Kate’s dad, is here. And from what I’ve seen with Scott, he’s out to kill us all. Which is just fantastic, he can come back for revenge but you can’t? He’s made Scott his lap dog,” A soft smile erased the snarl. “Sorry I had to, you never were a fan of dog jokes. I think Gerard’s gonna go after me, whether because of Scott or Derek. So I...I can’t stay. I can’t come visit you anymore. I don’t him to find where you’re at. The last thing I need to hear is you’ve been light on fire _again_.”

Stiles bit his lip to keep the whimper from coming out of his mouth. “Sorry about that by the way.” Stiles shoved the jar back into his bag before slinging it onto his back, a grunt forced out his mouth from it hitting a bruise left behind from a recent dumpster diving. Barely standing on wobbling legs he rubbed his sleeve across his face and sighed at the black stain on his red jacket. Yup. Raccoon eyes. Fantastic.

“I guess this is goodbye, for now, Peter. I don’t know when I’ll be back, or if I’ll be able to come back.” Stiles paused at the doorway and said the words he’s been dreading to say for the past few weeks. “But it’s not like that matters to you. You’re dead, and I’m still here.” Stiles left, unaware of the screaming figure that tried to reason with him to come back. He couldn’t hear the howling of a wolf as it’s pack mate left them behind. As they did every time the boy left them reeking of despair.

Peter followed the jeep all the way back to the Stilinski driveway before turning and heading to the Martin residence. His wolf was curling around the fragile pack bond, that was getting dimmer as time went on, trying to give Stiles comfort. Peter was glad Stiles couldn’t feel the rage that was threatening to consume him again, the boy had more problems to deal with than he should. Peter snarled, teeth ripping at his lip when he remembered Gerard was targeting Stiles. Shaking his head he slipped into the Martin girl’s bedroom, the girl that ignored the boy that noticed everything she tried to hide. Peter hoped Stiles wouldn’t be too pissed with him when he would hear about what he had to do to come back.

Peter caressed the banshee’s cheek tucking wayward hair behind her ear. With a vague sense of pity, Peter eased himself into her dreams. She’s had a long enough break from him.

Time to get to work. There’s a boy out there waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
